Talk:Campfire Sing-Along (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:FC2F:65CA:D95C:AFEE-20190218191853
https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdqKtuQgLSQ8sxpfxbvWZow RoadRunnerCoyote191 year ago Care to reupload this (and "The Backyard Show") in 60fps? Also, do you have any other "Backyard Show" VHS episodes aside from those two and "Waiting for Santa"?﻿ 5 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago RoadRunnerCoyote17 Sure can I don't know when though. Also, the other "Backyard Gang" direct to video episodes (besides the two I have uploaded on this channel, plus "The Backyard Show" which I have uploaded on another YouTube channel) I do have are "Rock with Barney" and "Barney Goes to School".﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago RoadRunnerCoyote18 UPDATE: I captured and edited a 60 frames per second remaster of "Barney in Concert" (the 1992 VHS), and as of this time of writing, I'm currently uploading it.﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago This video for three months later,﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGqFOaU-R-i0d5yTgu_l1ng Barney Games6 days ago after all the veggies and exercise, I'm still thicc﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1ozytq7S55Zx9jlcOXCT6Q Destiny Berry1 month ago (edited) I love this video of Barney and I can't wait to watch this tonight and this is what I call a new video on here﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdLLgtJPt6MzntrWPkodCqQ Naturally Dunn2 months ago Oh my. My 28 year old daughter would make me do the dance moves and sing the little rabbit song and I had to throw my hat off lol good times﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 3rd﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago It's Barney in Concert 1991 episode 7 it camel and Baby Bop SURPRISE Happy New Year all yelling at 22:06﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago (edited) Rock with Barney 1991 episode 8 in concert 7 episode 1991 Baby Bop Happy New Year at 33:05﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 33:05﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfbqmNprojjB_4aECzypoIA David Coleman1 year ago The original version had the auditioning promo﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 year ago David Coleman Yup.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago 1991﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUyX4wJPZuTz_7F5oW237UA Anderson VanLandinghan1 year ago Does the 1991 tape is usually black with the white ink label that has the Barney is standing the podium?﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/AndrewsMagicandMore AndrewsMagicandMore9 months ago (edited) Anderson VanLandinghan Yes the tape is black with white sticker label; the outline for the Barney podium print logo and text are colored green for this release; the 1992 re-release label uses a magenta color for the text and outline for the Barney Home Video.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG8MMZfORx-oiMw77JmDo0Q Eric Jimenez2 months ago 6:25﻿ 2 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfbqmNprojjB_4aECzypoIA David Coleman6 months ago Can you show me what the label is like﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel6 months ago (edited) David Coleman https://app.box.com/s/j9azfnyzr5muxn4vnn173vphqqra1ecb﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/user/Scottwilkie18 Scottwilkie181 month ago Jeffreys 15 minutes of fame Fortunately Adam was able to recover from whatever illness he had﻿ 1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 month ago I heard somewhere that "Adam" had to be flown to film "Barney in Concert" and "Rock with Barney" as his actor had moved away not long after "Barney Goes to School".﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/user/Scottwilkie18 Scottwilkie181 month ago That would be Alexander jhin﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCr7jiWTpe6rS1pkK53sEA6A Andrew's Barney and Friends Channel1 month ago @Scottwilkie18 that's right﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6firDEMVq9_FaaRiOMWKrQ sandra ramos1 week ago Baby Bop﻿ 1 REPLY Up next AUTOPLAY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usA5R08oRFU 51:13 Barney - Full Episodes Compilation - Lost and Found & Little Red Rockin' Hood (ALMOST 1 HOUR!) Barney 1.3M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k4VdX8eaQQ 24:01 What I Want to Be | Kidsongs | ABC Song | Them Bones | Nursery Rhyme Songs | PBS Kids | Kid Songs The Kidsongs Channel 799K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z-GXwV0TJ0 23:02 A Day with the Animals by Kidsongs | Bingo Dog Song | Nursery Rhymes & Baby Songs | PBS Kids The Kidsongs Channel 1.2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fWsHhfmj24 24:19 Barney și Prietenii Săi - O Mica Zi Mare Desene Animate 52K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxJwyq-ay5w 48:48 Old MacDonald Had A Farm | Twinkle | The Bus Song | This Old Man | Kids Music | PBS Kids | for Kids The Kidsongs Channel 526K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOLNLaMNiMg 23:36 I Can Do It | Kids Song Videos by Kidsongs | Peanut Butter Song | For Kids | PBS Kids| The Kidsongs Channel Recommended for you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxBwo08Duus 24:27 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Să Inceapă Spectacolul Desene Animate 47K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4yaBl_jUKA 24:23 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Cine E Vecinul Tău Desene Animate 60K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKkVs4a7Zhs 57:07 Barney - Camp Wannarunnaround 4lifebarney 2.2M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSQ4VXQPPik 24:26 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Acasă în Parc Desene Animate 43K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BHBlTIHifk 24:14 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Bunele Maniere Desene Animate 45K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E8667KxHcs 24:27 Barney și Prietenii Săi - E Ziua Ta Barney Desene Animate 141K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK9eIRbQc9k 24:22 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Cutii Goale de Carton Desene Animate 55K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2DsINlUFxk 50:50 Barney's Around the World Adventure ✈️ Part 1 (Full Episode) Barney 1.6M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZXwa3-FgOU 24:25 Barney și Prietenii Săi - O Lume De Prieteni Desene Animate 60K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZ8v8-XmrFo 3:48:09 Barney - Best Episode Compilation (3+ Hours) Barney 1.6M views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlqW4Eq1gIA 37:05 Barney �� Barney Classic Songs �� Barney 399K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jNvOuJDPok 24:22 Barney și Prietenii Săi - Haide,Suflă-n Trompetă Desene Animate 51K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE3-WBBm4-s 25:20 ❄️�� Barney's Christmas Special (Full Episode) ��❄️ Barney 732K views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igcXjXp93_8 3:47:18 Barney - 9 Full Episode Compilation Barney 626K views SHOW MORE